The modern computing era has brought about a tremendous expansion in computing power as well as increased affordability of computing devices. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used by consumers of all socioeconomic backgrounds.
As a result of the expansion in computing power and reduction in size of mobile computing devices, mobile computing devices are being marketed with an ever increasing array of features. Among features now found on many mobile computing devices is image capture functionality. In this regard, increased processing power has enabled the capture of higher quality digital images. Further, improvements in memory capacity of mobile computing devices have enabled the capture and storage of greater numbers of images by mobile computing devices. Consequently, use of mobile computing devices to capture digital images is becoming increasingly prevalent and is replacing traditional film-based image capture. Nevertheless, many digital imaging devices continue to encounter limitations that inhibit the capture of high resolution images, which may be desired by photographers to enable the production of large prints of a captured scene.